Dia de san valentin
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: un baile de beneficencia en esta fecha tan importante, cuddy invita a house para que la acompañe... este ultimo no deasprovechara la oportunidad XD


Les dije que tendrían noticias mías XD jejeje, aquí les dejo un fic corto, espero que les guste

Era un día como cualquiera en el Princeton Plainsboro y Lisa Cuddy estaba nerviosa, en una semana seria el baile de beneficencia a favor del departamento de oncología, la fecha se había prestado ya que era el día de san Valentín y no tenia pareja con quien ir, no era que le importara mucho la fecha, pero por ser esa fecha en especifico era casi obligatorio ir con una pareja, había pensado en Wilson, creyó que él podría estar disponible, pero no contaba con que Debbie de contabilidad ya se lo había pedido y no había muchos candidatos con los cuales tuviera la confianza de pedírselo...solo había alguien que estaba completamente segura que estaría libre, pero el solo pensar en el hacía que le diera una jaqueca....

H: dra cuddy que te trae por aquí?  
C: solo quería constatar que estuvieras cubriendo las horas de clínica…  
H: pues ya ves que si, aunque como puedes ver no hay muchos pacientes que digamos, creo que la suerte está a mi favor este día –sarcastico-  
C: house.... con voz nerviosa...yo quería... –con voz insegura-  
H: qué?..  
C: ehhhhh ya tienes todo listo para el baile de la próxima semana?...  
H: como, porque te interesa?... –cuestiono extrañado-  
C: mmmm... como tema de conversación…  
H: lisa cuddy... eres una pésima mentirosa… en fin... si tanto quieres saber, no iré..  
C: que?, sabes que es obligatorio…-le recrimino-  
H: no tengo pareja, y al parecer eso también es obligatorio…  
C: pues tienes que ir... fingía enojo... yo tampoco tengo pareja y sin embargo tengo que estar ahí…  
H: por eso estas aquí?, ibas a invitarme?...-en tono burlon-  
C: demonios house, tómalo como quieras, pero no puedo ir sola soy la decana de medicina  
H: y que les paso a los doctores lame botas? no te han invitado?  
C: son unos cobardes, me tienen miedo, además sería muy incomodo ir con alguno de ellos  
H: y conmigo no?, no sería incomodo?  
C: a ti… te conozco desde siempre no tengo que fingir  
H: es cierto, solo yo se lo arpía que eres  
C: entonces que dices? vamos?  
H: pasa por mi 15 minutos antes... ah y toca el claxon  
C: qué?, tu no pasaras por mi?  
H: tú me invitaste, tu pasas  
C: ok, estaré ahí y mas te vale que vayas vestido decentemente

en el transcurso de la semana house se miraba complacido y cada vez que se topaba con cuddy intercambiaban miradas en complicidad sabiendo que ya estaba por acercarse la fecha del baile... cosa que Wilson noto...

W: puedo saber qué significa eso?  
H: que cosa?  
W: eso que hiciste, cuddy paso del otro lado y ambos se miraron  
H: que, está prohibido mirarla?  
W: no, claro está, pero esa mirada de ustedes no era normal, era como si planearan algo... me estas escondiendo algo?  
H: no sientas celos Wilson…-en tono burlón,.. después de notar que no le hacía ninguna gracia a Wilson-… de todas formas te ibas a enterar… voy a ir al baile con cuddy  
W: qué??????.. Tu dijiste que no irías…-totalmente sorprendido-  
H: lo sé…  
W: que te llevo entonces a pedírselo?  
H: ella me lo pidió a mi...-decía orgulloso-  
W: me estás diciendo que cuddy te invito al baile?... –aun sin podérselo creer-  
H: así es  
W: y que piensas de eso?  
H: que esa noche me voy a divertir mucho... cuddy no olvidara esa noche  
W: no sé lo que tramas, no puedo imaginarlo, pero me muero de ganas de verlo… -exclamo con una sonrisa-  
H: paciencia mi querido Wilson ya solo faltan 3 días...

pasaron 2 días y cuddy estaba en una tienda de ropa tratando de elegir un vestido para la ocasión

Dependienta: puedo ayudarle en algo?  
C: mmm busco un vestido para... -la dependienta enseguida la interrumpió-  
D: no me diga… para mañana… dijo rápidamente  
C: así es  
D: es usted casada?  
C: no…  
D: bueno en ese caso nada mejor para la cita con su novio que este vestido... -mientras le mostraba un vestido de tirantes rojo-  
C: no me agrada el color pareceré muy festiva…  
D: que le parece este otro es amarillo corte en V le resaltara el busto  
C: créame, tener a house viéndome el busto no es precisamente mi idea…

la dependienta le mostro en total 7 vestidos de los cuales con ninguno estuvo de acuerdo cuddy

D: si me dijera que le gusta a su novio la podría ayudar mejor...  
C: ehhh a mi novio... le gusta lo sexy, no tan provocativo... si house me viera con algo muy destapado de puta no me bajara.. pero que estoy pensando, ahora resulta que comprare algo para agradarle?...-se decía así misma mentalmente-  
D: que mas?, señorita?... –esperando una respuesta-  
C: ohhh si perdón hee mmm le gusta el color azul cielo  
D: eso es perfecto así resaltarían sus ojos, tengo este estilo halter  
C: ohhh ese me gusta  
D: y en la parte de atrás tiene este escote que lo hace ver muy sexy... -cuddy no se miraba muy convencida con la parte de atrás el escote no solo dejaría parte de su espalda al descubierto sino que llegaba al final de ella justo lo necesario para no llegar a su trasero-  
C:mmmmm no lo sé… -algo insegura-  
D: con sus ojos y tono de piel combina perfecto y ese escote volverá loco a su novio… no hubo más que decir  
C: me lo pruebo y me lo llevo..

cuddy no sabía porque le había mentido a la dependienta, si house la hubiera escuchado no la dejaría de molestar nunca.. el día llego y cuddy lucia genial, hizo sonar el claxon puntual, house salió ataviado con un smoking negro que lo hacía lucir elegantísimo además de guapo…

H: vaya que eres puntual.. al entrar al auto.. ohhhhhhh que lindo vestido por lo que puedo apreciar en medio de la oscuridad... cuddy rezaba porque no le jodiera toda la noche con el escote de atrás cuando lo viera..  
C: gracias y si … yo soy muy puntual

al llegar al hospital, house salió del auto casi corriendo para abrir la puerta de cuddy

C:vaya que caballeroso resultaste  
H:tengo que serlo con mi pareja de baile… -guiñando el ojo-  
C: no tienes por qué estar conmigo toda la noche, solo podemos entrar juntos y después de 10 min cada quien se puede ir por su lado... -una vez que cuddy se dio la vuelta y house observo el escote de atrás-  
H: OMG!! mujer! con eso te dará una pulmonía y aparte ataque al corazón… -con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la impresión-  
C: el ataque no tiene nada que ver… -dijo un poco ruborizada-  
H: ohhh claro que si, el que les darás a todos cuando te vean... -cuddy sonrió-

al entrar al recinto todo estaba decorado cursimente con corazones y un tipo de la entrada les daba un pase para una bebida en pareja, además de una boleta para elegir a la pareja de la noche

H:vaya si que resultaste sentimental  
C:no me mires a mí, camerón se encargo de los preparativos  
H:eso tiene sentido...

house no se separo de cuddy en toda la noche y después de votar por la pareja de la noche, house tomo a cuddy del brazo...

C: que haces?  
H: ya estuve contigo más de 1 hora con estos benefactores…-mientras la sostenía aun del brazo-  
C: te dije que no tenias porque estar toda la noche conmigo…  
H: yo hice mi parte, ahora te toca a ti…  
C: ah si? y que se supone que haga?... –exclamo al momento que se soltaba del brazo de house-  
H: ser mi pareja iremos como una pareja a tomar un trago al bar…  
C: estas loco?..  
H: no… todos tus benefactores han dicho que hacemos una excelente pareja así, que no los decepcionaremos vamos, además tenemos tragos gratis vamos a aprovecharlos...-sarcastico-

cuddy acepto, ambos pidieron sus tragos...

C: y bien? ya estoy aquí  
H: disfruta tu trago cuddy… olvídate de que eres la decana de medicina por un momento... -así lo hizo… ya más relajada con 3 tragos de mas-  
C:ok house... hoy seré una desconocida  
H: me parece perfecto, dime cómo te llamas querida?  
C: puedes llamarme lisa… -con una sonrisa coqueta-  
H: ok lisa, y dime lisa me darías tu numero de teléfono?  
C:ohh disculpa pero no le doy mi teléfono a desconocidos…  
H: ohhh ya entiendo... a mí me puedes llamar greg  
C: pues hoy te ves muy guapo greg…  
H: pues tú no te quedas atrás lisa.. y justo cuando el coqueteo iniciaba por el micrófono se daba inicio a el nombramiento de la pareja de la noche  
C: quien crees que gane?, yo vote por camerón y chase  
H: yo por wilson y debbie

tras unos minutos…

Presentador: y aunque hubo diversidad de parejas solo hubo una pareja ganadora con la mayoría de los votos, la pareja del baile es la dra cuddy y el dr house!!! vamos un aplauso y si hacen favor de pasar a decir unas palabras...

cuddy escupió su bebida en cuanto escucho su nombre y los tragos mágicamente perdieron su efecto, por lo que se encontraba lucida a la hora de los aplausos..

H: tal parece que tenemos que pasar lisa…-en tono burlon-  
C: cierra la boca!

Todos observaban como la sexy pareja pasaba al estrado.... al llegar ahí...

Presentador: felicidades!, al momento que les daba la corona y les hacia entrega del micrófono para escuchar sus palabras...

C: ejem... -una muy nerviosa lisa cuddy volteaba a todos lados esperando que lo que dijiera no fuera tan ridículo, como la hacía sentir el momento-.... yo....  
H: trae acá....- le arrebato el micrófono-... damas y caballeros, ustedes han hecho la elección perfecta..., cuddy y yo no solo somos la pareja más atractiva del lugar... al menos ella lo es.... -ese último comentario hizo que cuddy se sonrojara-.... muchas gracias por el honor y créanme seremos dignos de este reinado... tienes algo que agregar?...- mientras le acercaba el micrófono-...  
C: solo... gracias... sonrió apenada

al bajar del estrado...

C: gracias...  
H: porque?  
C: por no apenarme...  
H: tenía muchas ideas , sin embargo no podía avergonzar a lisa...  
C: de que hablas?  
H: recuerdas que te acabo de conocer?  
C: basta house, deja los juegos  
H: porque?  
C: porque es ridículo...  
H: eso no lo pensabas hace un momento...  
C: hace un momento estaba bebiendo y...  
H: podemos beber otra vez si gustas... -interrumpió enseguida-..  
C: porque parece ser tan importante para ti?...  
H: porque me gustaría saber que podría pasar si pudiera regresar el tiempo...  
C: regresar el tiempo?  
H: si ... si pudiera regresar el tiempo a cuando no nos conocíamos, me gustaría saber qué hubiera pasado, a ti no?  
C: francamente?  
H: vamos cuddy, no finjas

cuddy lo miraba con ternura, ahí estaba house ante ella y como en ninguna otra ocasión se comportaba como un ser humano sin hacer ninguna trastada....

H: que dices?, tan difícil es para ti?  
C: escucha greg, te gustaría invitarme una copa?.... -house capto su respuesta y siguió con el juego-...  
H: enseguida la tendrás... eyyyyyyyyyyy.... -haciéndole señas al bar man-... trae un trago para mi nueva amiga....

ambos bebieron mientras se escuchaba música romántica de fondo, mientras los patitos se divertían de lo lindo, mientras Wilson trataba de tener una buena noche con debbie de contabilidad.......... mientras los efectos del alcohol hacían un leve efecto entre ellos...

H: y dime lisa...que te gusta hacer en tu día libre..?  
C: pues greg... me gusta leer, disfruto mucho la soledad, no soy de esas personas que se la pasen fuera de casa más bien soy hogareña...  
H: te gusta la música?  
C: si me gusta mucho... sobre todo la instrumental y que me dices de ti greg?  
H: a mí me gusta.... me gustas tú lisa...  
C: woww greg no crees q vas muy rápido?, te recuerdo que nos acabamos de conocer  
H: vamos lisa...mientras se paraba de su asiento y se acercaba a ella directo a su oído...y muy bajo susurro... te gustaría salir de aquí?  
C: house que pretendes?  
H: lo que estas imaginando, aceptas?... cuddy por unos momentos se quedo en silencio para luego contestar…  
C: dame unos minutos voy al tocador...

cuddy fue inmediatamente al tocador, mientras que wilson abordaba a house....

W: que pretendes?  
H: que te hace venir hasta acá cuando tienes a debby comiendo de tu mano?...a menos que no sea así....  
W: te equivocas me esta yendo muy bien, lo que me trae acá es la curiosidad, haz estado toda la noche con cuddy y no se te a despegado ni un momento hasta ahora...  
H: y que en especifico quieres saber?  
W: que te traes entre manos con cuddy…  
H: lo único que diré es que al parecer este día de san Valentín está resultando muy festivo, lleno de amor por doquier.. -decía en tono burlón-  
W: ten cuidado house, piensa antes de actuar.. -en ese momento cuddy se acerco-..  
C: hola wilson, como la estas pasando?  
W: muy bien gracias y tú?  
C: no me puedo quejar, bueno tengo que irme, nos vamos house?  
H: vamos cuddy... adiós jimmy.... -guiñando el ojo-…

wilson se quedo tan sorprendido que tardo en reaccionar, mientras que cuddy era conducida hacia la casa de house... al llegar ahí....

H: no has dicho nada... estas bien?...  
C: si… lo siento, se que sonara ridículo pero estoy nerviosa... mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa…  
H: pasa... house le abrió la puerta...

cuddy fue directo al sofá... house noto que cuddy no bromeaba… en verdad estaba nerviosa...

H: hey... se sentó junto a ella... no quiero que te sientas presionada... te gustaría charlar?  
C: si.. por favor...  
H: bueno lisa... de que hablaremos?...  
C: no tengo idea.... house creo que esta fue una mala idea... creo que es mejor que me vaya... justo se iba a poner de pie cuando house la detuvo..  
H: no te vayas... cuddy por dios santo, no te voy a comer... -decía sarcástico para luego rematar-... aun...  
C: que idiota eres...  
H: pero así te gusto no?  
C: es verdad...  
H: y dime de qué tienes miedo?  
C: no es miedo… es solo que...  
H: solo que, qué?  
C: que hace mucho.. me da vergüenza decirlo... hace mucho que yo no...  
H: ohhhhhhh ... ya comprendí....-guiño el ojo-... no puedo creer que lisa cuddy no haya tenido vida sexual  
C: si que la tuve... solo que ... las cosas no funcionan así para mi...  
H: recuerdo a la cuddy que se iba a coser una letra ¨s¨ en el top..  
C: cierra la boca…  
H: estoy bromeando... cuddy… tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho... -se acerco a ella-  
C: lo se...  
H: nos conocemos completamente, creo que tu eres la persona que me conoce mejor que todos...-le tomo la barbilla y le dio un beso muy tierno-…  
C: tú también eres la persona que más me conoce a mí...  
H: entonces?... -tras unos segundos-…  
C: que soy una idiota... -y se le abalanzo a house... dejando a este sorprendido-

cuddy se recargo en house ambos en el sillón, mientras se besaban apasionadamente... justo en ese momento…

H: cuddy... -mientras esta le mordisqueaba el labio-  
C: qué?...  
H: espera... nos estamos resbalan........... -ambos cayeron al piso... provocando la risa de ambos-...  
C: lo siento… me deje llevar  
H: que te parece si nos vamos a un espacio más grande?  
C: tu recamara?  
H: así es mademoiselle...

ambos se fueron entre empujones al dormitorio... después de un rato....

H: segura que hace mucho.... porque no lo parecías...  
C: oye!!... -le dio un codazo-...  
H: bromeo...  
C: lo se...  
H: y bien? ahora qué?  
C: que de qué?  
H: que pasara con nosotros?  
C: me estas pidiendo que defina nuestra relación?... un momento pero que estoy diciendo?.. si ni siquiera tenemos eso..  
H: por lo mismo pregunto...  
C: yo.... no sé qué decir house  
H: podrías decir si acepto...  
C: ser tu novia?...  
H: acaso crees que estamos en secundaria?  
C: entonces......... ohh no me digas que quieres casarte?  
H: estas loca?  
C: pues entonces no se a que te refieres... -algo indignada-  
H: me refiero a que vivamos juntos..-mientras le tocaba los hombros desnudos con la punta de los dedos-...  
C: en serio quieres que vivamos juntos?  
H: porque no?  
C: house hasta hace unas horas éramos jefe-empleado... y ahora quieres que vivamos juntos?  
H: para que perder tiempo... cuddy, ya somos grandecitos... dios no quiero decir viejos... nosotros desde hace mucho sabemos de nuestros sentimientos… solo que... éramos obstinados  
C: aun así yo creo que... -no la dejo terminar y la callo con un beso-...  
H: no te gustaría despertar así cada mañana?  
C: me encantaría...  
H: eso significa que......?  
C: acepto...  
H: en serio?  
C: así es..... acepto.. creo que luego de vivir conmigo te arrepentirás pero.... esto... -lo beso ahora ella-... hace que valga la pena intentarlo…  
H: y como lidiaremos con el hospital?  
C: nadie lo sabrá  
H: no crees q lo notaran?  
C: si lo notan... es cosa de ellos.... nosotros no les debemos explicaciones salvo wilson... para los demás seguiremos igual y cuando se sepa... de verdad te interesa su opinión?  
H: claro que no...  
C: entonces dr house mañana mismo estaré aquí instalada...  
H: sabes cuddy... este ha sido el mejor 14 de febrero…  
C: no mientas... ya me tienes en tu cama...  
H: es verdad... .cuddy le dio un codazo-...

ambos se besaron nuevamente… para luego seguir con ese juego que horas antes habían iniciado.... no sabían que les depararía el destino... pero sonaba muy prometedor para ambos....

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado, y comenten al respecto XD si veo que hay respuesta de ustedes subiré otro fic pronto XD les mando un besoooo bye byeeeee


End file.
